Arashigakure (Arashi)
is the hidden village of the Land of Wolves. The village was founded by Kazuma Senju, Honoka Uchiha, and Hideo Sarutobi, after exploring the famed cursed country and finding a large calm area inside of the eye of the giant storm that sits upon it. The village is surrounded by violent storms in every direction, making it nearly impossible to invade. The only way into the village is through the storms or through a network of underground roads commissioned by Kazuma. There are four roads coming in an out of the village, each road is guarded by three individuals: one who can utilize Fire Release, another who can use Earth Release, and finally a Sensor Type. If the sensor spots an enemy shinobi in the road, they will either roast the shinobi alive as there is no where for him to go, or in dire need collapse the entire road. Though not being one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations its economic strength and military power are great enough for it to be led by a Kage, the Arashikage, the country is also led by its own Daimyō, Hideo Sarutobi. To deliberate on the village's troubles, a system of three people who would represent the civilians, the shinobi, and finally the village itself was created. The civilians vote on which will represent them, while the Jōnin Commander represents the shinobi, and the Arashikage represents the village, when an issue arises these three will convene and vote on a solution. Arashigakure shinobi, wear dark blue underclothes with dark grey flak jackets, bearing the Senju crest on their back and the Uchiha and Sarutobi crests one each shoulder, paying homage to the three founders. Since the shinobi found inside Arashigakure are shinobi that the founders found on their journey's around the world they have an extended range of abilities. History Founding Originally the entire Land of Wolves was thought to be cursed, the giant storm that sits upon the country has been there since ancient times. Lore states that the land of wolves was effected during a power struggle between Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Arashi) and the Shinju, during the fight both combatants unleashed cataclysmic storms that forever altered the weather patterns. Deserted by humans for hundreds of years, caused the natural riches of the land to flourish even inside the storm, with many ores and gems hidden under the earth. During a journey over seas Kazuma decided to explore the potential cursed land, finding that in the center of the storm laid a large area of peace. This area had no abnormal weather and was blossoming with plant life. Returning to Konoha he informed his friend of what he had found, as they discussed this area, they came to realize that Konoha was no longer their home. The two had been ridiculed and ostracized from the village because of their lineage, with a decision made by the two of them, they sought out Hideo Sarutobi who himself was tired of the affairs in Konoha. The three of them deciding to leave and create their own village, they secretly gathered as many of their friends that would follow them into the unknown and left. Separating into three parties in an attempt to gather more villagers. Honoka's party would find a slavery ring, which she herself brought down, rescuing many of the slaves and bringing them with her. Hideo, found many experienced shinobi who knew and trusted him, capitalizing on their wishes for a better home brought them. Kazuma, would travel to many villages sensing the Chakra of any who showed promise as a shinobi, convincing as many as he could to follow him. The three of them were able to find a multitude of people willing to join them, enough even to populate a village. To get all those who followed him into the area where the village would be built, Kazuma using his enormous reserves of chakra, moved them all at once. Once they were there many of the Earth Release users helped Kazuma begin to excavate many of the jewels hidden under ground. Using his Flying Thunder God Technique he would send the jewels that they would dig up straight back to Honoka Uchiha. After they gathered an over abundance of the gems, Kazuma commissioned each of them to begin building roads that connected to the Harbor and into the neighboring countries. As his villagers worked he would jump back to the Land of Fire, traveling once again to hire the greatest builders to construct his village he sent them straight to the area with their equipment. As the village was completed Kazuma opened up trade routes to all the other countries, with their main exports being ore and gems, they quickly rose in economic strength. The village would then open up its own Academy to raise the prospective students, instituted the Shinobi systems, and created its own governing council. Present Arashigakure, is currently largest exporter of ore and gems, sending them to the Iron Country to be melted down and used to create weapons. In the same sense, Arashigakure itself has a large stockpile of weapons that they themselves create. Arashigakure's military is equally impressive for most of the shinobi they have are either seasoned ninja brought by the founders, or powerful prodigies that were found by Kazuma himself. The village is now a beacon for large shinobi tournaments that are used to show other villages who is the strongest, as well as bringing in money to the village from proceeds made on taxing bets and charging tickets to view them. Inside the village there is little poverty as the village itself is rich from its exports, and the majority of the villagers being shinobi. Due to the usage of the three man council, there is not a part of the village who's troubles are not heard. As the civilians vote for their representative who then brings their worries and concerns to the council meetings. While the village is seemingly a perfect place, it is occasionally hit by massive storms created from the already large storm that surrounds it. Locations Dairi and Hogosha The Dairi (内裏, "Imperial Palace) is the residence of the Arashikage, an enormous palace that can be seen from anywhere inside of the village is known as a beacon of leadership. On the two sides of it are statues known an as the Hogosha (保護者, "Guaridans") which are the villages own images of hope and protection. Takama-ga-hara Takama-ga-hara (高天原 the Plain of High Heaven) is a large arena in the center of the village, this arena attracts many spectators and competitors alike in the, Tentai Taiki (天体大会, "Heavenly Body Tournament"). This tournament brings the leaders of many villages to come and test the strength of their shinobi against one another without the need for war. The winner of this tournament is crowned the strongest village in the world. Roads ArashigakureT.png|The underground roads leading to the village... ArashigakureD.png|and the door leading into the village. Due to the constant violent storms surrounding the city normal travel is rendered nearly impossible. To fix this Kazuma commissioned numerous roadways to be built leading to other countries and to the Harbor. These roads are all connected by giant doors that lead into the village, and are guarded by elite shinobi that will collapse the tunnels if they sense an enemy approaching.